ianniellifandomcom-20200215-history
Iannielli Bush
The Iannielli Bush (officially called the Legacy Bush; also known as the Iannielli Legacy Bush, the Heritage Bush, or the Iannielli Heritage Bush) was a small bush plant located on the site of what is now the Primrose Lane Driveway Proposal. It was originally planted by the former owner of 16 Primrose Lane in the late 1980's. The bush was demolished in 2018 by Matty Iannielli in order to accommodate the new driveway which will be opening in 2019. Demolition began around October 2017 with the branches and is almost complete. It will be replaced by the Primrose Lane Driveway Proposal in Summer 2019 when construction is completed. Description The old Iannielli Legacy Bush was a bush plant planted by the former owner of 16 Primrose Lane in the late 1980's. It was a shrub bush that was originally located next to the old porch near Pathway B of the front yard. The bush had small leaves on the branches that would turn green in the Spring and Summer and would turn purple in the Fall. It was demolished in late 2018 by Iannielli to make way for the new driveway opening in Summer 2019. History The Old Iannielli Legacy Bush (1980's-2018) Glory days (1980's-2011) In the late 1980's, the former owner of 16 Primrose Lane planted a bush next to the old front porch. The bush grew slowly over the years and by the early 2000's it was fully grown. In 2004, when the current owners moved to the house, the bush was discovered by the family and maintained over the years. During the 2000's the bush grew more and the Iannielli Family supported the bush and continued further maintenance on the bush until the driveway project was acquired by Iannielli Corporation in 2011. Driveway construction and development (2011-2018) Main article: Primrose Lane Driveway Proposal After the driveway was proposed in 2011 and approved in 2013, Iannielli continued support for the bush until construction for the driveway began in 2017. In his 2012 master plan for the driveway, Iannielli marked the former Iannielli Bush in green text right next to the area where the driveway would be built as "Bush 4 remove". This meant that the Iannielli Bush had to be demolished in order for the driveway to be built. Around Summer 2017, Iannielli Corporation CEO Matty Iannielli announced that the Iannielli Bush would be demolished so that the driveway could be built. In October 2017, demolition of the former Iannielli Bush began with the top branches. Demolition and replacement (2018-present) Main article: Iannielli Bush Demolition In 2018, the former Iannielli Legacy Bush was demolished by Mr. Matty Iannielli in order to accommodate the new driveway which is coming in Summer 2019. As of May 2019, the demolition is almost complete and the remnants are being torn down. The new bush will be planted in June 2019. Construction on the driveway will begin by July 2019. The New Iannielli Legacy Bush (Coming 2019) In June 2019, Iannielli will be planting a new Iannielli Legacy Bush in order to replace the old bush. The new bush will be planted in the backyard. See also * Iannielli Bush Demolition * Primrose Lane Driveway Proposal * Primrose Lane Garage Proposal * Iannielli Tree * Iannielli Tree Memorial * Primrose Lane Entertainment Complex * Matty Iannielli * Edward Iannielli * 16 Primrose Lane * Primrose Lane * The End ©2019 Iannielli Wiki. ©2019 Iannielli Corporation Inc.